Dark Dove, Bright Fox
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: Redone to fix a few mistakes I saw in the first one as well as give me more room to work with this story so I don't get stuck again. Expect blood and lemons in the redo.


_Voice: You know, I've heard that everyone's got an angel and a devil on their shoulder, that what matters is which one you listen to. That's what they say in group...not that I was ever ALLOWED into group, hated too much by the people around me. _

_Me, I've got two devils now, one for and one each of my shoulders. One's old, the other's new. The old one's the Kyubbi, the new one's this blood-spewing bull that calls itself "Butcher" and came as part of a package deal along with the red ring and uniform. So now I've got two devils and the worst part? No angel. Or maybe I do...hard to tell since the one I found who helps me most is someone those two devils actually LIKE!_

_Oh...before I forget, the damned cherry on top is that I'm currently trapped in a compleatly diffrent dimension!_

_Hard to imagin...then again, considering it was that damned tori atama-teme and his bloodline that first GOT me in this mess, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Since the ring showed me memories not of my own, yet showed why my life was shot to the gutter of the shitiest of the shity._

_The memories...I think about it and it makes me feel like Acala Vidyârâja, one of the Myô-ô of Chinese Buddhism, a very wrathful deity. Of course, I prefear to follow the way of Shintō, but I'm getting off topic...not here to talk about my beliefs, after all...and I'm no god._

_Still...I'm getting ahead of myself. Best to start at the begining of how I got here. That mission to capture Sasori's spy at the Tenchi-kyō in Kusagakure..._

* * *

Atrocitus, formerly known as Atros, looked on as a red ring bubbled up from the blood ocean of Ysmault. His need to find a Red Lantern that was disagree with or outmanuever Bleez was growing as she gained more ground in upsurping him.

That was something he needed to be rectified.

As soon as it broke the surface of the thick, crimson liquid, the ring flew off, sensing a massive amount of rage. As though whatever was giving it off had a will that was nothing but a lump of pure hatred.

[Great rage detected. Emergency. Universal barrier breached. Entering the Bleed...Coordinates lost...Zwfszzhhszhzhhzhzhlwwwwwrklw wwkz...Exit from Bleed confirmed. Unable to identify universe out of the Fifty-Two...Warning. Partial memory core corruption...Initiate emergency protocols...Coordinates confirmed. Closest plant identified as equivalent of Earth of Sector 2814...Sector scan initiated for sentient...Candidate sentient confirmed. Subject has great rage in its heart. Target sentient chosen.]

* * *

Naruto panted, not out of exaustion, but in an attempt to maintain his composure, hard as it was. This wasn't the kind of opponent he could afford to get reckless against. Still...the fact that he hated this guy didn't help with that.

"Is that all?" Orochimaru taunted as he stood up "You're worse than my Sasuke!"

Naruto snapped.

As everyone's focuse was on the distant smoke and dust kicked up by the eruption of power, no none noticed a faint red shooting star that streaked past, fully visable in the daylight. The beam descended straight towards the battle as the smoke from Naruto's assending to his four-tailed state disapated.

the oncoming object, the light itself bent and began randomly orbiting the blond teen. And the tip of the beam contained inside a red ring.

[Naruto Uzumaki of Sector 2814. You have great rage in your heart.] Neither of the two had a chance to react as the ring flew straight onto Naruto's right middle finger.

_**BaBUM**_

"GUWAAAAAAAAGH!" A blazing pulse of pure agony coursed through Naruto, who screamed as he had never done before as his entire body burned from the inside out. The red ring seared itself onto his flesh and covered him in a brilliant crimson aura. "GUH! G... BLURGH!" Naruto hunched over and stared horrified as he vomited his own blood. An acrid, sulfuric smell overwhelmed his composure, which caused him to heave more blood. The pain intensified, and his vision blurred into a red haze.

_**BaBUM BaBUM**_

His clothes transformed into a new skin-tight suit was mostly black save for crimson gloves, boots, central torso and back. The ring's symbol, an uncentered circle within two vertically bent lines, emblazoned the uniform's sigil to form what resembled a capital "H". There was a picture of the nine-tailed fox with his tails thrashing around on his back.

_**BaBUM BaBUM BaBUM**_

The agony grew, and yet it no longer caused him suffering. He released the last of his tainted blood, and his heart roaring fury, as if it was about to explode, yet it didn't. His veins throbbed with liquid flame, and he now sported what looked like claws on both his hands, from the way his gloves was shaped, most likely his feet as well, yet those were covered by his red boots. His hair and lips both turned jet black and his canines also lengthened and turned into fangs while his whisker-marks grew more pronounced, widening and darkening until they resembled abysmal scars. His eyes had been the greatest change as, not only had his eye shape become more vulpine and, but his once soulful cerulean blue eyes had changed, becoming blood red with an animalistic black slit for the pupil.

_**BaBUM BaBUM BaBUM BaBUM**_

He normally tried to feel happiness in place of the hurt, he really did...he fought the anger down, controlled it, putting on a "happy-go-lucky" act to cover up how hurt he was by the villagers and his lot in life as a Jinchuriki. Naruto had always had anger...he'd just suppressed it and never allowed himself to get angry. While he possesses great rage in his heart Naruto had refused to give those who saw him as a monster the satisfaction of showing it to them and letting them feel they were right all along.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed his head in agony.

_..."Wow...I'm a Father..."..._

_..."Fourth Hokage...step away from the Jinchuriki or this child dies at the age of one minute."..._

_...*KA-BOOM* "Minato! NARUTO!" she screamed as the masked man set off explosive tags he had placed on her newborn's blanket..._

_..."Y-You...!" the demon growled hatefully. Not this again! How many times must he have had to suffer such an indignity all beacuser of those damed eyes?!... _

_...He sighed as he tucked his son in "Sorry Naruto...but I've got to go rescue your mom."..._

_..."__Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's… our son's… birthday. Like… If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy.' If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up._"...

_..."__Naruto… This is your dad. Listen… To your motor-mouth mother._"...

..."_Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you..."..._

Naruto howled as his head throbbed. What WERE these?! Memories? But...If that were true than it had to mean...NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT THAT...ANYTHING BUT THAT!

His parents...his chance at a normal future...his entire life...THEY WERE ALL SACRIFICED JUST FOR THE UCHIHA CLAN'S FUCKING EGO BECAUSE THEY COULD CHANGE THE COLOR OF THEIR EYES!

And the worst part was...he'd called the bastard who's family had done it his brother!

He glared at Orochimaru, while he wasn't an Uchiha, he wished he was, wished for those damned eyes the mimicry-using bastards had, and anyway... Orochimaru had killed the Third…desecrated his home village, defiled the graves of the First and Second…he used others as pawns for his own desires…and all because he wanted the Sharingan, his friends had nearly died against the Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shū three years prior.

So, he decided to take his frustrations out on the snake. Naruto smirked as he straightened up and raised his fist, the ring directed at the pale man.

A blast of what looked like powerful, neon-red flames shot from the ring's face with a sound like a flamethrower and Orochimaru's eyes widedned before he dodged, only for them to nearly buldge out of his head as the flames made a u-turn and moved to puresue him as though they were alive. The air stunk of napalm, acid, blood, and burnt ramen where the flames had passed. And were it had struck the forest, it all erupted into flams in mear seconds, spreading wildly, uncontrolably and without consideration of the consequences.

As Orochimaru's eyes were fixated on the flames that he was currently dodging, Naruto forged a compleatly red kama that looked as thought it were made out of crystilized blood in his right hand out of, not hot-tempered wrath that burned itself out and disappeared, but a cold fury that languished and lingered, using the ring.

Thus armed, Naruto levatated thirteen inches off the ground then flew at Orochimaru, the now-black haired boy letting out a savage war cry as he charged the sanin at the speed of sound.

A swathe of destruction tore across the enviorment, and the jutsu-obsessed sanin found himself frozen as gloved fingers locked around his ankle. He swung around, barking his surprise, raising his hand-

_Ground._

His nose subsuquently shattered as his face became intimate with the soil in the way no self-respecting shinobi desired. Once. Twice. Thrice. Orochimaru couldn't help but cringe as he was whipped too and fro; smashing left and right against the earth, stone, and trees that surrounded the two; staining the landscape with blood. And he very well may have continued had not the snake-summoner's fist finally found his face. More startled than anything else, he released the royal ankle, blinking in surprise as the older man flickered away.

Panting, Orochimaru opened his mouth and a snake once more appeared, out from that snake came the legendary Kusanag sword, the blade long, double-edged blade glowed with a cyan color and the handguard and handle that were reptile-like in design.

Orochimaru swung the blade to remove the slime then rushed full speed at Minato's son, as facinating as these abilities were, the child had proven a thorn in his side for too long...besides...he could always autopsy the boy later to find out how to replicate these skills. Slashing at Naruto's throat so fast that the sword's blade was a blitz of light, Orochimaru's eyes buldged as Naruto caught the blade between the thumb and fingers of his right hand.

He raised his head and opened his mouth wide, causing a turrent of red, acidic, napalm-like plasma that resembled blood to gush from his maw and land on the snake-man.

As soon as it made contact with his body, Orochimaru howled as flames consumed his right side with frightening speed and power.

The S-class ninja had no choice but to move away before the fires consumed him. As he did so, the flames continued to literally cook him. The flames continued to burn, he looked at his wounds in shock…the flesh appeared to be still burning and there wasn't even any ash…Orochimaru opened his mouth wide up, a pale hand reaching out of it as he did. A second Orochimaru slithered out of the first, fully healed, covered in slime, and panting slightly…his regenerative abilities had began to kick in as his arm began to regenerate, but to his shock…at a very slow pace…the flesh of his body that had been saved showed deep signs of extreme burns and the smell was sickening…even for him.

He glared at Naruto as the black-haired boy gave a bloodthirsty, vulpine grin at him in responce as he tossed the Kusangi back to it's master before rushing him again, the boy's kama raised and poised for the killing.

Orochimaru scoft, the boy was clearly grtting ahead of himself, drunk of whatever this intriuging power from the kyubbi was, and raised the Kusanagi to block.

Naruto's wicked grin widened as he struck the middle of Kusanagi with a blow with his kama within one hand...smashing the blade of the sickle on the sword…and broke the weapon cleanly in half…Naruto grinned at the look of surprise on Orochimaru's face seconds before the blade went further and sunk into the jugular of the pale shinobi he hated so much, ripping it open and causing the crimson fluid that had been confined to his flesh to gush outwards.

Orochimaru couldn't...wouldn't believe it. His ambitions...it couldn't be! He shot Naruto a glare as his lifeblood was drained from his body and into the red ring on Naruto's finger. In seconds, the vampiric nature of the red ring turned Orochimaru into a bone-dry, withered hust.

Naruto licked his lips as he dismissed his construct weapon. Before he doubled over...feeling something akin to his spine snapping in two. The pain was immince! What was going on?! What was wrong with him?! Why hadn't the bastard fox healed him of it already?!

And most of all, why...why was he so fucking god-damed _**ANGRY**_?!

* * *

Kurama growled. Something was happening to the boy. The Fox snarled and swiped at the cage's bars. The prison rattled but didn't budge.

Suddenly the sound of something large and with four legs slogging through the waters of the sewer-like mindscape was heard and then a purely blood-red bull with a forehead bone structure resembling the symbol of uncentered circle within two vertically bent lines to form what resembled a capital "H" and seemed to be frothing at the mouth appeared in the fox's vision on the other side of the bars.

The Fox's eye's widened, the being before it was pure hate energy. Rage made manifest!

The Kyubbi grinned.

This could be to his advantage.

Now...as for the drawbacks of that...interesting...ring, such as the life-support dependency, those had to be fixed. Extending a hand-like frontal paw, a stream of crimson chakra flowed from the limb and flowed down towards the ring.

The bull watched as the red energy flowed from the kitsuine and traviled through the human's body, heading for the young man's right arm.

It snorted.

**"Relax...well...as much as YOU can. I'm not sure if you're so angry that you can't speak or understand me, but believe me when I say that I have no intention of removing that delightful trinket, just modify it to suite my own aggenda better."** Kurama said silkily.

The bull's nostrils flaired **"I fuigured as much, you oversized dust mob! And my name is Butcher, you hairball! If you had as much brains as you did those furry streamers sticking out of your ass, you'd know that!"**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?! YOU'RE LUCKY THESES BARS ARE SEPERATING US OR I'D KILL YOU FOR ANGERING ME EVEN FURTHER THAN MY IMPRISONMENT USUALLY HAS ME!"** Kurama roared.

Butcher chuckled, it sounded as though it were screaming in pain. **"I know all that! It's why I wanted to meet you personally!"**

Kurama fumed, but even as he did so, he grinned. Partally because he could sense the alterations in the red ring, and partally because he realized that this bull...Butcher...was exactly the same as he was.

* * *

Outside Naruto roared as shockwaves of rage tore through his body like burning bile, nearly exploding out of him. He had to get away before he hurt someone. The red light enveloped Naruto completely before shooting upwards, dragging him along with it, and vanishing with a small blip into the sky above. Naruto's mind was, for lack of a better turn, blown as he shot through the atmosphere. He looked back to see the planet and again his mind was blown. It was a beautiful sight, white clouds covering the various green and brown of the large continent that made up about twenty-five percent of the planet, and the blue of the immense ocean was simply jaw droppingly gorgeous.

yet Naruto failed to see any of this as the light shot him through the stars towards the planet of his ring's origin.

**"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! GET BACK DOWN THERE AND SLAUGHTER ANY AND EVERYONE OF THE UCHIHA BLOODLINE OR HAS ANY TIES AT ALL TO THEM!"** Kurama roared.

_'No...can't...won't...gotta fight...the rage!' _Naruto thought, pushing the anger down and controlling it with all the willpower he had, just as he had done countless times over the years.

**"YOU DARE DEFY US?!" **a new voice roared in his mind. Just great...the furball had a new friend...

_'I'm not...a...puppet! I've got my own mind...my own will...my own soul!'_

Naruto heard the fox snort **"Your ouwn mind, will, and soul, eh? Well...a living mass of meat that's a mindless shell would defenatly be of greater use to us,** **so..." **

Nauto grabbed his head and screamed as he entered the bleed and left his own reality all togeather, yet it wasn't that which pained him, rather it was she spike of power breaking through his mental deffenses! The pain grew as he left the bleed and opening one eye, saw he was passing through the atmosphere of a planet that looked alomst exactly like his own.

As the surface of the world rushed at him, he noticed three things that caused panic to rise up in him: he wasn't going to land in the water, he was coming in too fast, and the spikes of rage and demonic power were growing in streangth.

"GGGRRRAAAAHHHAAGGGHHH!" As a final, massive explosion of the ring's energy and the fox's tore through him, an anguished cry came out of his mouth, his sanity going with it.

Just before he struck the ground with an explosive boom that would have made Deidara weep with sheer awe.

* * *

What was THAT?!

That was the only thought in her mind as she bolted out of her meditation. That massive spike of demonic power and sheer rage.

What was it?! It didn't feel like her father.

Those were the exact thoughts of the dark Titan herself, otherwise simply known as Raven. She was a strong girl, not physically, but she was far from helpless, she focused more on spiritual and mental strength, being the wit of the team and having a massive supply of magical skills to aide her friends. Raven was shorter than her friend and leader, Robin, with a curvy body to make up for it, violet eyes, with gray skin, and violet hair.

Though most of this was obscured by the girls hooded cloak, a gold broach was holding it together, a red ruby in it. She also wore a black leotard, with black gloves on her hands that had blue cuffs at the wrists and a broach at the back of each hand like her cloak had, a belt around her waist made of similar "broache's" with two tassles haging down her left leg, and a pair of simple blue boots to cover her feet.

Using her powers, she teleported to where the blast had come from.

What she found was a seventy-foot crater with a person inside it.

Levatating herself to the epacenter of the impact site and noticed that, miraculously, he was still alive.

She also noticed the Lantern power ring on his hand...and it wasn't a green one. So it wasn't willpower his drew its energy from...In fact she had a horrible feeling she knew what feeling it was.

She placed a hand on his head, as though checking for a fever, and was shocked when the red emotional aura surrounding him repelled her. She looked at her palm, it was slightly scorched. Yet more than that, what bothered her was the telekenetic message she recieved as she was repulsed.

So...only one thing was allowed to pass through his personal shield, huh?

She hated this.

Slipping into the lotus position, she began to meditate again. When she opened her eyes, she was in her mindscape. Spefically in front of a valcaino.

Walking through a skull-like cave in the side of the lava-shooting rock formation, she sighed.

**"Well, well, well...Queenie's here! Guess that means I'm due for a lockdown!"** a copy of her own voice snarled hatefully.

Sure enough, there she was, shackled to the stone wall. The emotional-duplicate Raven had the hardest struggle against and which she despised most.

Rage.

"Shut up." Raven said and, feeling the bile rise in her throat, snapped her fingers. At the sound, the restrants unlocked themselves, allowing the red-cloaked Raven-look-alike to pull free. As she did so, the Emoticlone rubbed her wrists and kept looking back and forth between them and the actual Raven, Rage's shocked expression was something the blue-robbed mystic found quite sadisfying.

**"What're you trying to pull?! You NEVER let me out if you can help it!"** Rage snarled.

In responce, Raven held out the slightly seared hand and all four of Rage's four glowing red eyes widened in shock and she grabbed the actual girl's wrist, bringing the palm close to her face.

**"Ok...NOW I'm intrested. That's the energy of the Butcher entity that clashed with the Specter back when life first began."** Rage said, feeling giddy. This explained some things, and also, she'd detected traces of demonic power, something she knew the bull-like entity lacked.

She just HAD to find out what was going on!

"Anger's the only thing that can pass through to where I need to be. So as much as it makes my skin crawl, I have to turn to you." Raven told her double.

Rage laughed **"Why didn't you say so?! Ho...I like this already!"**

Rage's cloak flared as tendrils of red energy suddenly shot from it's depths and wrapped around Raven and pulled her in.

As soon as that was done, a spark of red energy emerged from Ajna chakra point where the gem on her forehead was and entered the blond boy's mind.

Raven quickly pulled free of her anger's embodyment as soon as they were in their destination, feeling repulsed.

But her disgust was instantly forgotten and replaced by horror at the sight of what was around the two.

The girl's soul-self and the emotion duplicate both gasped at the condition of his subconscious. Most people's minds were seen as a large orb, which floated in a space of inky blackness. That was how most people's minds were: a large, unblemished orb. This boy's was...not.

It was a field of glistening shards, twinkling a dark light. There was a small orb still floating in the middle, but unlike other minds, it was a dark crimson. Looking at it sent chills down Raven's spine, it wasn't human, it felt more like Trigon's power...well, that answered one question about the power spike that had rattled her mind when she sensed it. Wrenching her eyes away from the malevolent sphere, Raven took in the literal shards of the boy's mind. The meaning was clear: He had undergone something so terrible that his mind had literally fragmented, separating his thoughts and memories, literally his self, from his body's functions.

There! There was the giant piece that was his body functions, directly next to the equally giant piece that was his subconscious. The girl breathed a sigh of relief. If the subconscious was fragmented, it was near impossible to recollect. With a thought, she joined the two pieces together, where they were supposed to be.

That left one giant piece, over half of his mind, reconnected. It also left over a hundred smaller pieces, ones that represented his memory and personality. Squaring her astral shoulders, the girl began her next task.

The boy's personality was next. As she fit the pieces together, the girl frowned. This was horrible! But all the pieces pointed towards that. the boy's personality was anything but the happy, carefree guy he acted like.

Inside, Naruto, as she learned he was called, was dark, depressed, and longing for anyone, anyone at all, to show him any small amount of human kindness. The part of his mind that contained hate was, surprisingly, small, but she could tell that was due to years of supression and it seemed to pulse and had the same symbol as his lantern ring and uniform on it, drawn in flames, and it fit in nicely with the large part that was the urge to prove himself. His capacity for kindness and love was gigantic, and his patience was large. As the shape of Naruto's personality came together, it sickened her.

On the outside, he was happy, idiotic, and very, very annoying. But everything on the inside of Naruto said that he was quiet , had a very cunning mind (when it wasn't broken), and a shy, gentle, loving, nature.

The girl was growing more and more worried by the enigma that was Naruto. He had a fake personality that he displayed to the outside world, and a more subtle, complex one on the inside. But his personality was completely reassembled, Just how messed up WAS this boy's life?! Maybe his memories would shed some light on his confusing persona.

Suddenly, a steel wall rose around the boy's mind. Or rather, what was restored and the mental protection was strongest were the shards that made up his memories were.

_Nobody goes through my mind!_

The thought coming from him rang in the girl's skull.

That was when Raven saw the red-clad version of herself smirk and reached for a memory-shard, Raven rushed to stop her worst emotion-personified duplicate. But as soon as she touched the shard, Rage's eyes widened and she started having spasms. Raven grabbed Rage and attempted to jerk her away from the memory, that was a mistake. The memory flowed through her emotional embodyment and into her. Raven instantly learned why this guy's mental guards were so strong.

On October 10th, the Nine-Tailed Fox, a demon she knew of becouse Trigon was nearly slane by it after the monks of Azarath had asked for it's aide when her so-called father attempted to destroy Azarath, had seemingly randomly attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. While the battle was long and could only be described as a massacre, the Leaf Village did manage to survive thanks to the sacrifice of their precious Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, KushinaUzumaki. Making a vessel out of a newborn child using a special, as well as forbidden, jutsu called Reaper Death Seal, Minato was able to call upon the Reaper and seal the soul of the fox into said newborn child. Though, this was not without a consequence. The Fourth Hokage and his wife, in exchange of sealing the fox and thus saving the village had to relinquish they're own souls as payment for summoning the Reaper. With the dying wish they had was for the child to be seen as the savior of the village and not the demon sealed within his young body.

It was Naruto, he had been made the living prison of the fox the very moment of his birth.

When the villagers found out that the demon was sealed into the baby they immediately thought it to be the reincarnation of the Nine-tailed Fox. With this in mind they wanted to kill the baby, thus killing the demon, finishing Minato's work. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, would not stand for this though and issued a law to protect the cursed child. The law stated that no one is to harm and/or talk about the sealing unless wanting to face severe punishment, possibly death. The Third had thought that Naruto would be able to grow up with a normal childhood, since the younger generation would have no knowledge of the fox being sealed. He was dead wrong. It seems that the hate of the adults was passed down to their children. The children were always told that Naruto was a bad boy or would make up some kind of lie so their child wouldn't go anywhere near him. Some even said that he ate other children.

Throughout the first year of Naruto being born, there had already been over twenty assassination attempts on his life. The culprits, both villagers and shinobi alike, were caught before they could inflict any harm on the baby. The Third Hokage always had an ANBU member watching over the infant incase anyone was stupid enough to attack him. Though, Sarutobi was always suspicious of the ANBU guards, even some of them held grudges against the fox. Nevertheless, the assassination attempts seemed to have stopped after so many failed attempts.

But even though Naruto had escaped death from assassins so many times there was nothing protecting him from the fury of the villagers. When he became older, about three years old, the orphanage people would be cruel to the poor child. They would starve him, beat him, and lock him in a tiny little closet for days, sometimes on really cold days they would kick him out to sleep on the streets. Being outside was no better though. Naruto would have to savage through garbage cans for a descent meal (as descent as trash could be), as well as run from the mob of people that would always appear just to beat him to the brink of death. After the beatings you would see a small boy in tears laying in his own pool of blood with bruises, broken bones, and cuts running everywhere on his body. The attacker would always use some kind of weapon, from sticks to kunai knives. But the wounds would miraculously heal after a while. When Naruto became five years old the orphanage kicked him out with only the clothes on his back. The Hokage, knowing better than to send the child back to an orphanage, instead gave him an apartment and an allowance to live off on. Naruto now resides in the small apartment alone with no one to care for him. This was the life of Naruto Uzamaki.

Rage tossed the shard in its place with a sickened expression. Raven herself felt the bile rise in her stomach, sweat and tears running down her face.

The arrogant word: Jinchūriki, labeled him better than most names. A power of human sacrifice; however, he was given this fate in hopes of saving the people who, in return for saving them by simply existing, tormented and abused him like this rather than a weapon of destruction in times of war; a puppet that would obey without question and slaughter any enemy. The fate of a Jinchūriki was to be despised and unloved. Loneliness and pain would be your two best friends.

Raven fell to her knees, desperately tried to hold back her tears.

"Oh, not him too. He didn't deserve this fate," she cried through her sobs. He was a demon's jailer and she was born half-demon. They were the same. No wounder she was so worried when she found out about the mask, that fake personality that he had to put on for the outside world to sheild himself from the pain. It was like what she'd done when she'd been taught to safeguard herself from her own feelings!

Naruto never wanted to house the Nine-tailed fox within him and Raven never wanted to be Trigon's daughter, but they were stuck with this fate.

Raven slowly clinched her fists to stop the trimbling, standing slowly, she swore she help him...save him...she had to. She knew his torment. She'd fled Azarath to try and avoid harming anyone when Trigon felt the need to arise, she'd come to earth and found the very thing she didn't want to: people who she charished that would be harmed by her vile destiny. His fate and hers were one and the same, people he cared for would have been harmed by those who desired the power he involunarily harbored. Raven found herself thinking along the lines of 'God bless Iruka', it wasn't surprising, he knew the diffrence between what Naruto kept from hurting anyone and the boy himself, such people were indeed deserving of such devine thanks. It was easier to see what was diffrent rather than what was the same, and easier to hate what you knew nothing about rather than learn to understand. Those who took the path that was harder: seeing what was the same and be understanding, were the kind of people who there needed to be more of in this world.

That was when Raven noticed that she was still gripping Rage's wrist in an effort to pull her away.

Raven stared...had what she felt just now...be _Rage's feelings_?!

She couldn't deny the possibility, and she did want to help Naruto as much as her anger did, but still...

Rage gave her a withering glare. **"Go. I'll fix him up then return toy your mind. I swaer that to you on our hatered for Trigon." **

Raven bit her lip, indesisive. on one hand, she didn't want to let Rage run loose in soneone else's mind, yet on the other, she knew that if Rage was swearing on her...on Raven's...hate for her father, it was the closist thing to genuine sincerity the emotional copy could ever get.

Seeing the second, demonic mind pulse as it tried to extend tendrials to take over Naruto's body, Raven used her powers to form walls and block the demon's attempt, then turned back to her anger's avatar. "All right. But anything other that that..."

**"I know. Now buzz off and stall the others, knowing Tweetie, he'd see this as a wildefire and feel the best way to put it out would be by dumping everything the flames could spread to with propane. You know how he is with his obsessions and desision-making skills."** Rage snapped.

Raven blinked, then begrudgingly nodded. That was painfully true. As raven exited Naruto's mind, rage turned to the shards of memory and actually gulped, knowing she was going to hate this for the parallels between him and Raven as a whole.

Still...she didn't have time to waste.

**"And perhapse I could encounter this guy in his mindscape after its been reconstructed...if the Butcher and a demon could find him useful once they've decided to team up with one another, he's bound to be interesting..."** Rage muttered, reaching for a shard of memory and hesitating before grabbing it as lightly as she could in an unsuccessful attempt to keep from diving into the memory before quickly putting it where it went in his mind and the cronological order of the events of his life.

* * *

_Again, I'm sorry to fans of the original, but again, I was stuck with how that one was going so I felt I had little choice but to redo the story._

_And yes, Naruto's a Red Lantern in this. For multipule reasons, expect that to play a major role in later chapters._

_Naruto's based off Rankorr of the Red Lantern Corps comics and Razor from "Green Lantern: The Animated Series". So he's fully coherent, can remove his ring without dying,(though it feels like he burns off his arm when he removes his ring) and can use BOTH the neon-red powerful flames from his ring the way Razor dose AND spew the blood-looking plasma and form constructs Rankorr dose. Naruto u__sing "Cold Fury" with the red ring is my own idea, however. And just so you know, Naruto's character base for when he forms "flaming" constructs is Alex Nero, so they'll be demonic-looking._

_Also...I'm SLIGHTLY modifying the pairing to the RED Raven that represents her rage. Naruto'll even give her her own name!_

_And the rating was changed for obvious reasons. A Red Lantern and a teenage orphan's horormoness...Use your imaginations._


End file.
